<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Friend's List by lamesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499994">On the Friend's List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamesister/pseuds/lamesister'>lamesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody is exasperated, Gen, Jango Fett Lives, Obi-Wan sighs and is sighed at</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamesister/pseuds/lamesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what his former padawan thought, Obi-Wan Kenobi did indeed have friends. He was sure any one of them would be dismayed to realize he included the not in fact dead Jango Fett on this list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Friend's List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what his former padawan thought, Obi-Wan Kenobi did indeed have friends. He had friends from the creche- Quinlan Vos and Bant Eerin, for example. He had friends with other Jedi Masters in Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti. He had friends in politics such as Bail Organa and a much more tumultuous relationship with one Satine Kryze. He had friends in the GAR with his men, Cody being the first that comes to mind. Point being -- Obi-Wan did in fact have friends. </p><p>He was sure any one of them would be dismayed to realize he included the not in fact dead Jango Fett on this list. </p><p>The friendship certainly did not start with the rather thrilling fight on Kamino. Nor did it begin when Jango nearly died on Geonosis. Rather, Obi-Wan thought, it began about a year into the Clone Wars, after a particularly grueling campaign...</p><p>-----</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed into his drink, a glass of colorless tihaar. The Mandalorian beverage was strong, and it was exactly what he wanted. He was raising the beverage to his lips when a <i>thunk</i> to his right caught his attention. A silver and blue Mandalorian buy’ce stared up at him from the bartop.</p><p>Having already gone through a glass of the alcoholic drink, Obi-Wan mentally shrugged, finished his sip, and continued staring off into space, very carefully not thinking. </p><p>“I’ll have two of what he’s having,” a familiar voice asked of the barkeep, a blue female Twi’lek with at least three knives hidden on her person for all she remained open and flirty.</p><p>“Sure, honey, comin’ right up,” she reached up into a rather dusty looking corner of the shelves behind the bar and began pouring the requested drinks, “Ya’ know, we don’t get many who order Mandalorian drinks, much less Mandos themselves. Especially not with the battles that just swept through and the occupation before that.”</p><p>“There’s nothing else quite like one, it’s too spicy for most,” the gruff voice answered back amicably.</p><p>The Twi’lek set his drinks on the countertop, “True,” she laughed, “tried it myself way back when I started here, didn’t find it much to my tastes.” If she had anything further to add, it was lost when she turned to take another’s drink order further down the bar.</p><p>The chatter of the bar filled Obi-Wan’s ears as he finished his drink. Sentients shouted and talked at each other in a multitude of languages, and even further out he could hear the buzz of bugs the planet seemed to be infested with, just under the distant sounds of the city. The relative peace Obi-Wan had was shattered when the familiar sounding Mando began to speak.</p><p>“What brings you here, Kenobi?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” Obi-Wan drawled, “heard it was good vacation weather this time of year.” He kept his eyes resolutely on his nearly finished drink and desperately wished to disappear inside another. The sinking pit in his sternum almost convinced him he would succeed. </p><p>That earned a huff from the man. The silence between them sat good and well for a few moments before Obi-Wan looked sighed and over at the beskar-decked man, “What are you doing here, Fett? Last I heard, you were dead.”</p><p>A grimace, a snarl really, “Yeah, that jetii Windu left a nastly scar.” He tilted his head and downed the rest of his drink in one go, “I’ve been keeping an eye on my men.” <i>Because I don’t trust the jetiise</i>, went unsaid, for all that Obi-Wan heard it anyway. </p><p>“<i>Your</i> men?” Obi-Wan turned to face Fett fully, “I wasn’t aware that you were leading them,” he spat. </p><p>“Yeah? You seem to be doing such a great job of that yourself, Kenobi,” Fett shot right back.</p><p>He flinched. It was a bare twitch of a thing, but from the way Fett’s eyes flickered, he could tell the other man had caught it. And as quickly as the anger built, it disappeared. He took the last sip of his drink and said in a flat voice, “We were given bad intelligence… We… Well, one of the troopers turned traitor on us and gave us away while we were in a vulnerable position. I did what I could, and when a squadron got separated I spearheaded the rescue team, but… It wasn’t an ideal situation.”</p><p>There was a long pause, and Obi-Wan had finally decided that the Mandalorian was just going to up and leave when Fett bit out, “Damnit, Jetii. You’re not a half bad general. You just… need some polish.”</p><p>“Polish?”</p><p>Fett nodded. “I’m going to help you. I need you to keep my boys alive.”</p><p>“I-” he stopped, thought for a second. A Mandalorian’s prowess was undeniable, and Fett himself was a legend in his own right. Putting aside that the man was definitely offering for purely selfish reasons, after this last campaign… “Very well.”</p><p>Fett smirked and grabbed his bucket, dropping enough credits on the bartop to cover his drinks. “Glad you’ve come to your senses, jetii. We’ve got work to do.”</p><p>“What -- now?”</p><p>“Now. You’ll be off-planet soon and I need to get you set up.”</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed, but didn’t protest. It wasn’t like the bounty hunter was wrong. </p><p>-----</p><p>Obi-Wan kept meeting up with Fett after that, using a comm code the man had slipped Obi-Wan some time during the initial (well, not technically) meeting. The Mandalorian would give Obi-Wan strategizing tips and fighting techniques and Obi-Wan… actually, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he was doing for Fett in return. The bounty hunter claimed he was just doing this to help out his aliit, but, well, it didn’t stop him from wandering: Why?</p><p>-----</p><p>When the unfortunate incident occurred where there was no more hiding the fact that Obi-Wan was indeed good friends with Jango Fett, Cody was the first to find out. </p><p>“Sir,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan would swear his voice was strained, but it was hard to tell with his bucket on. The Force only said that his Commander was tightly wound, but that was hardly anything strange seeing as how they were in the middle of a particularly long campaign. </p><p>“Yes, Commander?” </p><p>“You have a call from Jango Fett, Sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced up, and yes, Jango was indeed standing in a holocall, arms crossed and expression unreadable behind his helmet. </p><p>“I… thank you, Cody.”</p><p>Cody tilted his head. He wasn’t taking the dismissal and staying firmly where he was. Despite the situation, Obi-Wan would have been surprised if Cody had done otherwise.</p><p>“Right. Jango, Marshal Commander Cody, Cody, Jango Fett,” he introduced. <i>Might as well get it over with</i>. </p><p>Jango nodded, “Pleasure, Commander Cody. Kenobi, I’m on planet--”</p><p>“How do you even know where I am?”</p><p>“You’re a High General of the GAR, Kenobi. Know the right people,” he tilted his head back and forth, “you can learn a lot about the front lines of the war.”</p><p>Cody shifted on his feet. Obi-Wan resolutely ignored both of them. </p><p>“Anyways, I’m on planet. Decided to do some recon. Think it could be useful.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue, and while Jango laid out the details of his new intel, Obi-Wan glanced back and forth between his Commander and the bounty hunter. Cody simply watched Fett, interjecting where he felt he needed more information. It was… unsettling felt like the wrong word, but there were surely no others in Basic for it. </p><p>And before he realized it, the three of them had laid out the next stages of attack against the Separatists and Jango was signing off. It occurred to Obi-Wan rather belatedly that Jango was likely here for a bounty that just happened to be at this particular front and the extra information for him and his men was just a bonus. He mentally shook his head at the Mandalorian, but grateful for the intel and help nonetheless. </p><p>That still held true when Cody began speaking, despite how utterly he did not want to have this conversation. </p><p>Cody did take off his bucket though, now that Fett was gone. “General, how long have you known that Prime’s alive?”</p><p>“Oh… about three standard months, I’d say.”</p><p>“And you didn’t see it fit to tell anyone that he’s alive?” His Commander’s gaze was hard, questioning. </p><p>“He’s not hurting anyone.” Cody raised an eyebrow. “Well, no one decent anyway,” Obi-Wan sighed, “He’s been ‘polishing’ my skills -- strategizing, hand-to-hand, reading your opponents, or ‘target’ as he so calls it. He claims to be doing it for you, --well, the clones.”</p><p>Cody humphed, “If you say so, Sir,” his Commander met his eyes, “I trust you. But I would have appreciated a warning nonetheless.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “Understood, Cody.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Obi-Wan would like to say it ended there. Rather, Satine got word of the Mandalorian. Needless to say that -- that had <i>not</i> been a pleasant conversation. One best left undisturbed, Obi-Wan decided, wincing. </p><p>When the Council had gotten wind of rumors of the notorious bounty hunter, Obi-Wan was dispatched to validate them given his previous assignment which involved Fett. This was undoubtedly an easier assignment than he’s usually given, but, he mused, at least the Council hadn’t realized he’s been in contact with Jango. </p><p>It amused Cody to no end. Fett, too, when they did indeed find him where the rumors had circulated from. </p><p>“Ah, well, stick it to the whole lot of them,” Fett raised his glass of tihaar. </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. Cody smirked and sipped his own drink, ne’tra gal, a black, sweet Mandalorian ale. </p><p>“What are you going to tell the Council, Sir?”</p><p>He shrugged, “A very elaborate truth.” At the blank and questioning eerily identical stares he received, Obi-Wan elaborated, “I tracked the rumors back to their source. There was indeed a bounty hunter on the planet, several in fact” he waved his arm around the establishment, a seedy and loud bar with all walks of patrons-- criminals, prostitutes, and bounty hunters. Cody and Obi-Wan had needed to disguise themselves, “but I did not meet Jango Fett at the contact point.” Which he hadn’t, not technically. Rather, Cody and he met the Mando at the grimy hotel Fett had been operating out of. “I will, of course, point out to the Council all the many other Mandalorian bounty hunters that still exist in the galaxy and that anyone of them could have been mistaken for you or could have been framed to look as such.”</p><p>Jango tilted his head to the side in a considerate pose that had undoubtedly been made to show such through beskar’gam. “You’re pretty good at twisting your words and the truth, Kenobi.” </p><p>Obi-Wan supposed that it was praise.</p><p>Cody snorted, “They do call him <i>The Negotiator</i>  for reasons other than propaganda.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed while his two companions just grinned mercilessly. And he considered these people his <i>friends</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>